


Trans-cend

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Destiel - Freeform, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Like oh my gosh, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Support, Teacher!Dean, cas is a good dad, dean is a good boyfriend, jack has panic attacks, parent!Cas, period related dysphoria, self-conscious cas, so sweet, trans!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Castiel is placing his son, Jack, in daycare into the capable hands of Dean Winchester. Cas has had it hard as a single, trans dad, but he's doing his best. Dean accepting him helps him through some of the hardships he encounters as he comes to completely trust and love Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: implied transphobia (not from dean, but from Zachariah, that dick), panic attack
> 
> If I'm missing any warnings, just let me know please; I try to put everything I remember, but if I forget or if something is triggering for you, just shoot me a comment, please don't be mean about it, I don't mean to offend. :)

“Adam, give Michael his blocks back! Luci, I will give you one last chance, share the crayons or you’re not gonna have any crayons until after nap time!” Dean barked, becoming exasperated within an hour of the first day. He noticed then a man holding a young child and looking as if he didn’t know where to go or what to do. His hair was disheveled, his tie was on backwards, and his shoes were untied, so Dean knew that he rushed to get here. Dean walked over. “Hello, can I help you?”

The man seemed to snap out of his stupor. “Yes, I’m here for Dean Winchester’s room. You are him, I presume? I mean, of course you are, nobody else is here but the kids and I just wanted to know if I had the right room or-”

“Take a deep breath. It’s okay. I’m Dean, you got the right room. First time putting a kid through daycare then?” Dean smiled, trying to calm the dude.

“Uh, yes, yes this is my first time,” the dude responded, holding the kid closer to him.

“And what’s your name?”

“Oh, sorry, it is Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

“And who is this little one?” Dean cooed, looking at the young boy in Castiel’s arms that looked so excited to be here in stark contrast to his father. The kid looked around at the other kids and the abundance of toys and was wiggling in his father’s ever-increasing hold.

“This is Jack.”

“Hi, Jack!” Dean said, giving Jack a wave who gave Dean a big smile and a little wave in return. “Would you like to go play with the other kids?”  
Jack nodded enthusiastically and squirmed even more. Dean gave Castiel another reassuring smile.

“Cas, you’re going to have to let him down for him to play,” Dean prompted. Cas nodded and slowly let Jack down. As soon as Cas let go, Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and sped off with a “bye, Daddy” before finding new friends to play with.

Cas looked so dejected that Dean felt bad for even suggesting it, but he would have had to give Jack up to interact sooner or later.

“Come on, you just need to fill out some paperwork for if an emergency ever came up,” Dean said, leading Cas over to the paperwork at his desk which he handed over to Cas and let him sit in Dean’s chair to fill it out while he turned his attention back to the kids. He spotted Jack taking Luci’s crayons and coloring with his tongue stuck out; Dean was surprised that Luci even let Jack take the crayons, but he seemed fascinated with Jack, looking over Jack’s shoulder as he colored. Pretty soon both boys colored on the same paper and Dean was able to witness Luci smiling for the first time in his years of watching the boy.

Cas handed Dean the finished paperwork and Dean looked it over, noticing that he didn’t put in another parent or emergency contact for that matter.

“I’m sorry, but it’s policy that we have two emergency contacts in case anything happens. I understand if you are divorced and you don’t want your spouse to be the other contact, but someone else like a grandparent or even your friend that knows how to take care of Jack can be put down,” Dean explained. Cas flinched and looked down.

“I am not divorced nor do I have a spouse right now and Jack is the only family I have,” Cas explained after clearing his throat.

“There must be someone else?” Dean prompted, feeling his heart clench for this dude.

“No, there is not,” Cas said, looking up at Dean with such fire in his eyes that Dean dropped it.

“Well, would it be okay if I was his other emergency contact? I know we just met, but I would be able to watch over him until we could reach you. It’s no big deal, really,” Dean offered.

Cas looked so shocked that Dean just had to give him another of his charming smiles. “Yes, if it is required, that would work best.”

“Sweet. If it’s not too much to ask, where is Jack’s mother? He adopted or something? Sorry, that was too personal, none of my business.”

“No. Jack does not technically have a mother,” Cas said slowly, as if trying to find the right words.

“Ooookay,” Dean tried to think this through.

“I would technically be considered his mother based upon body parts, but I am a male, so I am technically his father. I am transexual. I was not sure on your policy, but I assumed it would be okay if I brought Jack here. If not, I understand. Zachariah refused downstairs and I did not mean to presume,” Cas explained, tensing as if bracing for rejection.

“Shi- shoot. Sorry for assuming, buddy. Sammy always said that I needed to stop doing that, but it's habit. Of course Jack is welcome here. Zachariah is too close-minded for his own good, especially in this industry. Nah, man, I don’t have a problem with it. So you’re a dude with female parts that had a kid. Doesn’t change anything, you seem like a cool dude. I know the single-parent life is hard and since you don’t seem to have anybody to help, I’ll give you my number. Just call if you need anything,” Dean explained. “And I’m not really a complete stranger, so don’t worry about that. You work with Sam Winchester upstairs?”  
“Yes, there’s a relation I presume,” Cas said, looking overwhelmed.

“Yeah, that’s my baby brother. I think that I met you at the ball last month. Not sure if you remember me, but I should have been able to recognize you. Haven’t forgotten your toe-stepping,” Dean chuckled and Cas blushed. “Glad I finally got your name.”

Dean handed over his number and Cas thanked him, heading out the door. Cas almost closed the door when he turned around and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but he only nodded in what Dean presumed to be thanks before giving Dean a genuine, soft smile and clicking the door shut.

Dean smiled and walked over to Jack to comment on his drawing when a wail erupted, causing Dean to sigh.

“I told you to share with Michael, Adam. No more blocks,” Dean barked, going back to keeping the miscreants out of trouble.

\---

Jack left his daycare for the summer and Dean had gotten to know Cas much better. Most parents just leave after practically shoving their kid at Dean, but Cas always stuck around to help Dean clean up at the end of the day or to ask questions or to just talk about nonsense as Jack slept in his arms after a long day.

Those two were honestly adorable and Cas was a really good father. He was invested in his kid and protected him so readily that Dean wished that his father had been more like Cas. Dean shook his head to clear the thought before clicking the light off and locking the door for the last time that night, thinking that he was almost going to miss the little rascals every day. He gets to work on cars for the rest of the year, but sometimes it’s not the same as working with little ones and watching and helping them grow into someone slightly less rascally.

Dean had just gotten Baby purring when his phone rang. ‘Cas’ the phone screen read and Dean smiled. They exchanged texts every night but rarely called. Dean loved listening to Cas’s voice and sometimes even fell asleep to the deep rise and fall of his rasp.

Dean picked up and instantly knew something was wrong from the rate of Cas’s breaths.

“Cas? What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Dean, oh thank god. Dean, it’s Jack. I don’t know what to do,” Cas said quickly and Dean could hear Jack’s labored breaths over his father’s.

“Cas, buddy, I need you to calm down and tell me what’s going on before I can help you, okay? Can you do that. Deep breath and tell me it straight,” Dean said, hearing Cas follow his suggestion.

“Dean, Jack is breathing heavily, shaking, he can’t concentrate on me. I thought it was a temper tantrum at first because I told him that he wasn’t going to daycare anymore, but he usually screams in those, not...it’s never been like he can’t breathe and he’s on the floor saying he’s dizzy,” Cas said, still faster than usual, but slower than before.

“Okay. Okay. I’m gonna head over if that’s okay.” Dean said, suspecting a panic attack based on Sammy’s symptoms as a kid, but he wasn’t sure.

“Yes, Dean, please,” Cas pleaded.

“Okay, I’m on my way now. I need you to get his attention and have him breathe in for four seconds with you, hold for seven, and breathe out for eight. Okay?”

“Jack, listen to Daddy. Come on, it’ll help you feel better, okay? Breathe in with me...hold it with me, okay?...and breathe out.”

“Have him do it two more times.”

Cas did the breathing exercise again. “Dean, he sounds better, like he can breathe, but he’s still shaking and looking disoriented.”

“Feel his heartbeat.”  
“It’s too high.”

“Okay, ask him what he’s feeling right now and if his breath gets labored again, do the breathing again.”

“Jack, baby, what are you feeling right now? Can you tell Daddy?” Cas prompted and Dean’s heart clenched at the worry. He sped through a few stop signs, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much.

“Daddy, I feel...like...I’m dying,” Jack gasped. “I’m going to die, Daddy.”

“No you’re not, baby. I’m not going to let you,” Cas said to Jack. “Dean, do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No, it’s a panic attack. It should only last for ten to fifteen minutes, but I need you to grab him a blanket and wrap him in it if he doesn’t feel too constricted by it. If he accepts the blanket, hold him close to you and rock him, continuing the breathing exercises, okay?”

“Yes...I can do that. Jack, is it okay if Daddy holds you?”

“Cas, try to distract him with television or games like I-Spy or some crap. Don’t let him focus too much on the feelings right now. We can talk through them later.”

“Okay,” Cas gasped. Dean could hear the breathing exercises for a few moments before Cas started to hum to Jack. Dean pulled into the driveway.

“Is the door unlocked?” Dean asked.

Cas stopped humming. “Yes.”

Cas resumed and Dean wandered before he found Cas in a rocking chair humming to Jack who was curled into a ball in Cas’s lap, tear streaked down his cheeks. Cas looked up and a wave of relief visibly hit him. Dean felt the relief as well as he hung up the phone to give Cas a small smile.

Dean walked out to gather supplies that he knew that Jack will need after the attack such as a glass of water and a bar of chocolate to help him feel better. Dean wandered back and sat at Cas’s feet. Jack’s breaths slowly calmed and his shaking stopped, looking like he was about to fall asleep after a few moments.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean whispered to Jack, causing the small head to look up. Dean wiped away his tears and held out the glass of water that Jack proceeded to chug. Dean was glad that he brought two glasses as he handed Jack the mini hershey’s bar and the second water afterwards.

“Dean,” Jack finally said, looking quite sad for some reason. Cas still rocked them and looked so out of his depth that Dean wrapped his hand in Cas’s who grasped Dean’s hand tight in return.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean said again, addressing Jack. “Can you tell me and your Daddy why you felt like you were dying?”

“I couldn’t breathe,” Jack said.

“And not breathing made you feel like you were dying,” Dean prompted.

“Yes. I heard that not breathing makes people die all the time and that I would have to leave Daddy here and go to heaven all by myself and that’s scary.”

“But your Daddy wouldn’t let you die. I’m not gonna lie to you, buddy. That right there was a panic attack. My brother Sammy had them, too. It’s okay to feel like you’re dying when those happen but you need to know that it will pass and that your Daddy will never let you die.”

“Uncle Sammy had them, too?”

“Yeah, he did, buddy,” Dean said, looking at Cas when Jack said ‘uncle’, but Cas looked just as startled and confused. “And you know why he felt like he couldn’t breathe?”  
“Why?”

“Because he was scared.”

“I was scared, too,” Jack admitted, looking a bit better now that he knew that it was okay to be scared just like Sammy.

“What were you scared of?” Cas asked and Jack looked at him.

“Daddy, you said we weren’t going to daycare anymore, but Luci is my only friend and I will lose him and then you will lose your only friend besides Uncle Sammy and you would be sad just like me. It would be like when my other dad left and you were really sad and I didn’t want you to be sad anymore because Dean makes you happy, Daddy. I want you to be happy,” Jack explained.

“I want you to be happy, too, Jack. But Dean can visit as much as he wants and Luci is going to be in your class next year in school. I checked with the school the other day since you mentioned it is important to you, so both of you will have Miss. Bradbury’s class next year so that you may learn and color together as usual,” Cas explained calmly.

Jack reached up to hug Cas tight and thanked Cas multiple times. Cas looked relieved to have solved the reason for that attack, for having calmed Jack to his usual chipper self. Cas wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his hand away from Dean’s, and burying his head in his son’s neck.

“Jack, I need you to promise me something,” Cas said.

“Anything, Daddy,” Jack vowed, pulling back to look at Cas.

“I need you to promise to tell me or Dean or Miss. Bradbury when you feel scared like that, even if it doesn’t make sense so we can help you, okay?”

“Okay, I promise,” Jack said with the utmost sincerity and determination in his voice. He held out his pinkie and Cas locked his pinkie with Jack’s as they shake on it with a pinkie promise.

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed,” Cas said, moving to stand up and tuck Jack into the bed next to the rocking chair, kissing his forehead. Dean slipped out and sat on the couch to wait for Cas as he finished up with the night-time routine.

“Thank you,” Cas said, startling Dean as he sat next to Dean. Dean smiled at Cas and gave his hand a squeeze, their legs practically touching.

“It’s okay, man. I know how hard it is to work through the first of those. I’m glad you called me,” Dean reassured.

“I am as well. I could not have done that without you.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

“And I’m sorry about his presumptions.”

“About ‘Uncle’ Sammy?” Dean chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Cas’s. Cas actually blushed in embarrassment at Dean’s playful nature.

“Yes.”

“Where did he get that idea, anyways?”

“Probably from the show he was watching last week. He asked a lot of questions on the family aspect, but he asks a lot of questions anyways, so I did not ponder on it too much, but now I’m thinking that I should.”

“So…” Dean thought this through. “He thinks me and you are a thing, then.”

Cas actually blushed harder and Dean found it insanely adorable. “Yes, I suppose he does. I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I shall correct him of this error in the morning.”

Dean laughed because, really, this guy actually said ‘shall’ in everyday language. “Actually, I was going to text you tonight to ask you out if that’s okay since I’m no longer Jack’s teacher in daycare and now we are just two dudes who might both like each other. I mean, I like you but I don’t know if you like me and I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?”

Cas looked at him stunned for a while and the staring got a bit creepy after a few minutes.

“Cas? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up,” Cas said, putting his free hand over Dean’s mouth. “You are not ‘fucking it up’ as you so eloquently put it. I just...why do you like me? I mean, you know my past, Jack all but laid it out for you and you know that I’m trans. I’m not ashamed, but most men leave once they realize that they are not receiving the whole ‘male’ package.”

Dean moved Cas’s hand off of his mouth. “Of course I don’t care Cas. I like you for being you. Sex isn’t about the parts, it’s about the person you’re with. You’re a dude, I like you, and I want to take you on a date, simple as that. We both have a past and the fact that I know a small part of yours doesn’t change anything. I want to go on a date to learn  _ more _ as a matter of fact.”

“Oh,” Cas so eloquently said. And Dean smiled, now holding both of Cas’s hands in his own and bringing them up to kiss lightly.

“So what do you say. Go on a date with me? We can take it slow. I know it’s difficult with a kid, but we can take him out with us sometimes, too. And when we want to be alone, ‘Uncle’ Sammy will be fine with watching the tyke. So what do you say?”

“Yes,” Cas said and Dean smiled wider, placing another kiss on Cas’s knuckles.

“Awesome,” Dean responded and Cas gave him another rare smile that seemed to be coming more and more as Dean stuck around. Dean felt like a teenager with how his heart reacted to that small smile, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He got a date with his best friend and hoped that he doesn’t fuck it up on the first date.

Nah, he’s still go the Winchester charm, they’ll be just fine, Dean realized as he allowed himself to fall asleep on Cas’s shoulder and as he felt Cas’s lips brush his hairline. Yeah, they’ll be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: strong dysphoria (period related), self-conscious cas, harmful past relationships with explicit hateful language (I do not condone the use of this language towards anybody)
> 
> Again, if I missed me, just shoot me a comment! :)

“Dean,” Cas moaned, as if in panicked pain. Dean jolted awake and looked around for his boyfriend and noticed the door propped open. Dean almost fell on the floor as he rushed to the bathroom, running through the door to see his love on the floor with blood by his feet. Dean’s heart thumped harder at the sight and he rushed over.

“Cas, baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” Dean rushed out, looking for the wound.

“I’m fine, it’s just...it’s the monthly thing and…” Cas tried to get up but couldn’t stop hiccuping as he broke down. Dean knelt fully next to Cas and held Cas close to him, rocking back onto his feet and pulling Cas into his lap. Dean didn’t mind having to do extra laundry and showers if it meant comforting Cas who clutched to Dean, fingernails digging into his skin. Dean rocked them slightly.

“Breathe with me, angel. It’s going to be okay, I promise. We’ll work through this after you breathe for me,” Dean comforted, counting his breaths and feeling Cas breath with the sound of Dean’s breath. Cas stopped shaking, but he still clung to Dean, hiding his face into Dean’s skin.

“Angel, talk with me?” Dean asked into Cas’s hair.

“Dean, I am a man. I feel like a man and yet this reminds me that I am not biologically. My body is trying to prepare me for children and yet I do not feel like I should be doing that. I...I do not know why it is so bad now. I was fine with Jack,” Cas whimpered.

“Okay, we’ll figure this out together. Come on, let’s get in the shower and get cleaned up, okay?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled.

“It’s okay, angel. You’re feeling dysphoria and that’s okay. I’ll help you through and we can prepare for next time. I promise, it’s okay. I’ll clean this up and we’ll talk later, okay?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.

Dean got up to turn the shower on in the guest bathroom and couldn’t help but wince at the wetness of his own clothes. Dean stepped out of them and helped Cas out of the rest of his clothes. Dean threw on a robe and walked down to throw them directly in the laundry to wash while they showered, glad that the two water lines don’t connect. Dean ran back upstairs and tested the water with the back of his hand, finding the temperature just like Cas likes and throwing his robe on the bed, gathering Cas in his arms to carry despite the weak protests and walking them down the hall to the guest bathroom.

Dean set Cas down and they both got into the shower. Dean didn’t take his hands off of Cas for one moment as he rubbed shampoo into Cas’s hair and massaged his scalp to calm him. Cas tried to stay in Dean’s embrace for as much of the shower as possible, feeling a bit better. Dean moved to wash Cas’s body with a loofah and took extra time to wash Cas’s legs clean. Dean then moved his hands to Cas’s abdomen and rubbed the cramps out, Cas whimpering at the relief the warm water and Dean’s hands brought.

Dean quickly washed himself off and pulled Cas closer to his body after he was done, letting the water massage Cas’s back. Dean grabbed a towel from the hanger outside of the shower door after turning off the water, wrapping Cas in it and gently drying him off.

Dean then lead Cas to the toilet and sat him down so no more blood that might come out might get on the floor.

“Angel?” Dean asked, lifting Cas’s head so that his eyes meet Dean’s. “Where do you keep your products?”

“Under the sink in our bathroom,” Cas mumbled. Dean gave Cas a reassuring smile and kissed him gently on his forehead.

“I’ll be right back, Cas, okay?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.

Dean ran to the bathroom and startled at the blood on the floor, almost forgetting the mess there. He quickly grabbed some bleach and scrubbed the floor clean before grabbing the products under the sink and a change of clothes from their bedroom, noticing some panties and grabbing them as he thought that it might be easier to place pads in than boxer. He ran back to Cas who hadn’t moved off of the toilet.

“Angel, I grabbed some stuff to help. Let’s get you in some clean clothes,” Dean prompted, lifting Cas’s head and noticing the tear streaks. Dean’s heart broke at the sight and he kissed each tear off of Cas’s cheeks to the best of his ability, wiping the rest of the wetness away with the pad of his thumb.

“Is there something wrong with me, Dean?” Cas asked and Dean’s broken heart shattered into more pieces for his love.

“No, no, don’t think that. It’s just dysphoria. Sure, not all trans men experience it, but you do and that’s okay. It just means your body is bitching and won’t catch up with your brain that tells it you’re a man,” Dean tried to joke, earning a small twitch, but it wasn’t his usual bright smile that Dean gets.

“Okay,” Cas said and Dean helped Cas with cleaning himself up and placing the pad in the panties to slip onto Cas. Cas didn’t show any expression through it all and when Dean helped him off of the toilet, he just went without a thought. Dean helped Cas into sweatpants and pulled one of his own AC/DC shirts on Cas. Dean knew that the scent on his shirts helped calm Cas since Cas said so after stealing one of them, not that Dean minded.

“Come on, angel, let’s go to bed and talk. Then we can get some sleep,” Dean said, pulling Cas along, but when Cas stumbled, Dean leaned down to place an arm under Cas’s arm and the other around his back to lift Cas bridal style against him. Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to snuggle in.

Dean shut off the lights as he went and closed the door behind them once they reached their room. Dean got into bed with Cas in his lap and held his love close.

“I have been thinking, Dean,” Cas said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Oh no,” Dean joked and he felt Cas smile slightly against his skin. Dean had only changed into a clean pair of boxers to not get too overheated but Cas always liked multiple layers, claimed that he got cold easily.

“I think I know why it was easier to give birth and why it didn’t matter so much until we were dating,” Cas declared and Dean only kissed Cas’s hairline to encourage him on. “When I was with Jack’s biological father, he did not exactly respect that fact that I felt like a man. He told me it was wrong to be anything else than what is between my legs. He...he called me a ‘bitch’ and other derogatory terms and made me think I really was wrong.”

Dean growled and tightened his grip on Cas, but Cas continued, drawing patterns on Dean’s chest to calm them both.

“I began to believe that I must have Jack to fully feel like a woman and ‘get over it’, but that did not work and after his biological father left, I began to accept myself as I looked at the forums online. I just...with you, Dean, I am scared that you seeing signs of my biological situation, even though I feel like a man, might make you realize that you do not want me fully. I know that is absurd because you have had no opposition thus far, but most people never get far enough to see this part of me. And it is worse because you treat me as I am - male - and that makes the dysphoria worse when I really know and believe that I am a man no matter what is ‘between my legs’.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, curling further around his boyfriend and placing continuous kisses on Cas until he spoke again. “You know I love you for you. I don’t give two shits what’s between your legs. If you wanted surgery, I’d say go for it, if not, then that’s fine, too. I’m not going to stop loving you because you don’t have a traditional dick. I will love you and your body regardless and will continue to lavish you. You are a male regardless of what’s between your legs. You are a man that gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and I am so proud of you. And if you don’t want surgery but want improvements like...well, I did some research and they have these packing devices that you stick in your boxers so you don’t get as much dysphoria from not having a bulge down there. They even have some for sex and if you want to get really fancy, they have some that ejaculate if that’s what you want.

“The point is, Cas, there are options if you want to explore more of this. Yes, it’s expensive, but I can put more hours in to get you feeling like you. I don’t mind. You don’t have to decide anything tonight. We can explore this more later, but just know that I don’t mind taking care of you. If you don’t want to look, I don’t mind cleaning you up. You know why?”

“Because you love me,” Cas mumbled, a small smile on his face.

“Right, because I love you and accept you no matter what. Got that angel?” Dean asked and leaned down to kiss Cas with the gentlest of touches, a soft brush of lips after Cas nodded that he knows of Dean’s love. Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s cheek.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas mumbled, his body getting heavier with sleep.

“I love you, too, angel, now get some sleep. Sammy’s picking Jack up for us so we have the day to ourselves tomorrow.”

“Really? He does not have to-”

“He knows that, he wants to spend time with the kid, being an uncle and all,” Dean joked, never letting it go. “He doesn’t ask questions for stuff like this, he knows that we both have hard days that it’s best not to let the kid see.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, allowing himself to fully relax against Dean. Dean rearranged them so they were laying down with Cas’s head on Dean’s chest so that he could feel his heartbeat just like he likes. Dean leaned his head towards Cas on instinct and they both fell asleep, knowing that everything will be okay eventually. They hit rough patches, but they both get through together, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, it's the stuff that keeps me motivated to write! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you all! Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked!!! :)


End file.
